Video conferencing provides real-time, face-to-face interactions between people from distributed geographic locations and has become increasingly popular as a way to reduce travel expenses and enhance collaboration. A video conference system includes an endpoint that captures video of participants in a room during a conference and then transmits the video to a conference server or another endpoint. Video conference systems may be configured to display activity such as an active speaker, however, since the system typically reacts to changes in the video conference, a new speaker may not be shown until the person has been speaking for a period of time.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.